Pause
by Koneko-Hiya
Summary: Link progresse dans son voyage, mais la pression est souvent trop forte, comme cette fois-ci. Il rejoint donc Sidon au domaine Zora afin de s'octroyer une pause...


Hellooo~

Je me présente, je suis Koko et je suis nouvelle dans le fandom de Zelda BOTW, surtout dans le sidlink xD J'ai commencé à écrire sur eux il y a un mois, et je n'avais pas encore le jeu donc ce texte comporte des erreurs mais c'est normal. On va dire que j'ai brodé xD J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira~

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture~ ! ° v°)/

* * *

Dans le domaine Zora, la nuit était calme. Le clapotis de l'eau raisonnait entre les grandes plate-formes baignant dans les lueurs bleutées relatifs à l'ambiance enchantée du lieu. Les gardes faisaient leurs rondes habituelles, tous plus détendu depuis que Vah'ruta était apaisé. Les pluies diluviennes ne pouvaient plus continuer, et Link les avait tous sauvés.

Le voir donc arriver au domaine n'avait surpris personne, il passait souvent pour échanger ses trouvailles contre des rubis. Il était toujours le bienvenue, et les Zoras n'étaient nullement étonnés qu'il soit constamment en compagnie de leur prince. Tout était naturelle, et personne ne se serait douté de la relation des deux hommes.

Dans l'obscurité d'une alvéole aménagé avec une richesse incomparable, les frêles lueurs bleues miroitaient sur la peau d'un Zora et d'un Hylien, tous deux assoupis. Un matelas large était au sol, seul objet n'appartenant pas à la culture du peuple aquatique dans cette pièce.

Sidon en avait demandé un, utilisant la curiosité comme prétexte. En réalité, c'était parce que Link avait la peau fripée et abîmée à dormir une nuit entière dans l'eau, et finissait par avoir froid. Il ne l'avait jamais exprimé, n'étant pas du genre à se plaindre, mais le prince avait bien vu les problèmes causés par les baignades prolongées.

Il a donc obtenu un lit humain, et s'amusait du contacte moelleux et de la couverture, ainsi que la douceur des draps. Il aurait pu se contenter des lits déjà présent à l'auberge, mais il avait voulu avoir la meilleure qualité possible. De plus, le visage illuminé de Link et les rougeurs sur ses joues valaient tous les joyaux du monde. Il ferait tout pour le voir sourire, comme ce jour là. Cela lui réchauffait le cœur.

Ils étaient donc profondément endormis l'un à côté de l'autre, totalement dévêtus après la langoureuse nuit de passion qu'ils avaient eu. Coupant dans la tranquillité de la nuit, le jeune Hylien commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil.

Il tourna le dos à son amant pour se mettre sur le côté, gémissant d'inconfort, puis se contracta de nouveau en poussant un soupir plus frêle, inquiet. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne bouge nerveusement encore, s'arrêtant une fraction de seconde avant de recommencer. La peur hacha son souffle, et il s'agita de plus en plus, se mettant à se débattre brutalement en se redressant et hurlant de frayeur.

Sidon se réveilla brusquement, explosant d'angoisse en pensant que son cher et tendre était blessé. La vue qu'il eut lui déplu profondément : Link était raide, sur ses genoux et appuyé sur le lit de ses paumes, les yeux exorbités, tremblant, et choqué. Il était visiblement en proie à une crise de panique démentielle, peinant à respirer.

Inquiet, le Zora osa à peine le toucher, effleurant son épaule. Il déglutit en n'ayant aucune réaction en face, alors il alla toucher ses cheveux blond détachés pour la nuit. Le contacte fit bondir l'élu qui s'agrippa à lui comme à une bouée, remontant son bras en se débattant pour sauter à son cou. Il le serrait si fort qu'il manqua presque de l'étrangler, le surprenant.

Il pouvait sentir chaque secousse, chaque spasme nerveux du petit corps contre lui. Jamais il n'aurait pensé le voir aussi paniqué, peinant à respirer à cause de la terreur. Il posa une main sur son dos, le frottant doucement. Link sortit de son état second et trembla plus encore en explosant en sanglots.

C'était déchirant, la douleur acide et hurlante passant dans ses larmes et sa voix brisée par une souffrance jamais égalée. Sidon se sentait affecté par la compassion, et déprimait à l'entendre ainsi. Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu Link douter en silence, fixant l'horizon les yeux dans le vague, mais jamais être ainsi au fond du gouffre, si paniqué ; c'était choquant.

Il fallut de longues minutes avant que le Hylien se calme, restant simplement accroché à lui. Pour l'aider à se détendre, il le porta pour l'emporter vers son lit d'eau, sachant pertinemment que Link se sentait bien à l'intérieur, surtout s'il l'accompagnait. Une fois submergé, le prodige se décontracta, se réinstallant contre la gorge du Zora en passant sous la nageoire à côté de sa tête.

Placé tel un chat, il ferma les yeux et apprécia l'étroite étreinte que son amant lui offrait. Tout aurait pu se finir ici, mais malheureusement, non. Link prit une inspiration, prêt à s'exprimer, alors Sidon fut tout ouïe. Rare était les fois où le prodige s'autorisait à parler.

\- Je ne peux même pas mourir... Je voudrais juste disparaître...

Le Zora se figea de stupeur, son cœur s'écrasant de plus en plus jusqu'à l'étouffer et faire pression dans sa poitrine. La voix morne et effacée sifflait encore dans ses tympans, déchirant son cœur en mille morceaux. Un tel souhait était déprimant à entendre, surtout de la part d'un héros comme lui. Les larmes aux yeux, il le resserra contre lui, et frotta doucement son dos de ses pouces.

La nuit se passa plus doucement, mais le matin au réveille, un silence d'embarras régnait. Sidon aurait voulu questionner Link sur son état de la veille, et même celui actuel, mais savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse. Le garçon ne voulait ni déranger, ni inquiéter les autres, jamais il n'aurait répondu. Il le laissa donc tranquille, venant le couvrir de baisers pour au moins lui apporter un maigre sourire et l'apaiser un peu.

Ses obligations le rattrapant, il dû laisser son partenaire s'éclipser discrètement, et aller au conseil Zora pour s'occuper de différentes affaires. Il fit de son mieux mais il était hanté par la réaction violente qu'avait eu son amoureux. C'était perturbant de l'avoir vu comme ça. Il se doutait que la vie de héros n'était pas facile, surtout qu'il avait vécu une mort brutale et terrible. Du moins, il avait faillit mourir.

Que pouvait-il savoir sur les souvenirs que Link avait ? Surtout que pour sa quête, il lui avait raconté qu'il était allé à la recherche de ses souvenirs. Après le premier, dont il ne savait presque rien, Link s'était de nouveau enfermé dans son légendaire mutisme. Lorsque Sidon lui avait proposé de se confier, il avait reçu un baiser sur la joue, et un sourire complètement faux. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer, il voulait être là pour le soutenir, pas pour lui forcer la main et ajouter de la pression en plus de celle qu'il avait déjà.

C'est alors qu'il comprit. Si son compagnon venait, c'était pour se changer les idées. Il devait donc lui faire penser à autre chose, et non le questionner sur ses démons. Cependant, ce n'était pas évident, et même après une journée entière à se creuser la tête, il ne sut pas quoi faire. Le soir, après le repas partagé avec son père, quelques conseillés, et Link lui même, il alla dans ses quartiers, et patienta.

Il vit, dans le reflet du miroir, la porte s'entre-ouvrir et se refermer dans le silence le plus total. Il sourit et se retourna, faisant face à son amant qui le rejoignait. Son expression s'effaça de suite en le voyant aller se coucher de suite sans même croiser son regard. Son cœur se serra en devinant que le moral du jeune homme était au plus bas. Il le rejoignit, ne prêtant pas attention au fait que Link fasse en sorte de toujours lui tourner le dos, et vint le prendre dans ses bras pour dormir.

La nuit fut calme au plus grand soulagement des deux hommes, leurs permettant de récupérer un peu. Le lendemain ne fut pas bien différent de la veille, ils se séparèrent et ne se virent pas de la journée, du moins, pas de près. Sidon eut une idée en fin d'après-midi en entendant un groupe de femmes parler entre elles. Il avait eu un sourire en se disant que les femmes étaient vraiment friandes de romantisme, puis il s'était souvenu que Link était quelqu'un de sensible.

L'espoir de remonter le moral à l'Hylien le reprit, car il avait un endroit parfait où l'emporter. Il se mit donc à préparer son chemin, demandant un changement de la garde à certain passage. Il profita d'une inattention pour mélanger deux documents, ainsi les gardes mettraient quelques minutes à s'organiser et pour aller au bon endroit. Link et lui pourront donc passer sans se faire voir.

Fier de son plan, il attendit impatiemment que le soir vienne. Sa secrétaire lui occupa l'esprit, ayant plusieurs affaire à régler avec lui. C'était des détails, mais ils avaient toute leur importance. Le dîner fut rapidement annoncé, et il était assez évidant qu'il était de meilleure humeur, souriant plus que la veille. Son énergie et son enthousiasme sembla faire du bien à Link qui retrouva un peu le sourire aussi, allégeant le cœur du Zora.

Une fois sortie de table, il alla dans ses quartiers et attendit que son invité le rejoigne en trépignant tel un enfant le soir de son anniversaire. Lorsque le désiré arriva enfin, il bondit de surprise en voyant son amant arriver rapidement vers lui avec enthousiaste. L'entendre dire qu'il l'attendait, avec une voix si joyeuse le fit sourire tendrement et il se mit sur la pointe des pieds en tendant le cou. Son adorable requête fut autorisée avec plaisir, et Sidon posa un genou a terre avait de se pencher pour atteindre ses lèvres des siennes.

Ils se séparèrent après deux ou trois baisers, et en se relevant, le prince attrapa la main du Hylien et l'emporta avec lui. Surpris, mais loin d'être contre, Link se laissa faire et le suivit, marchant à ses côtés. Les plate-formes étaient désertes à cette heure, alors ils purent savourer cet instant avec quiétude.

En passant sur une passerelle, Link sauta sur la barrière, tenant toujours les doigts de son amant, pour marcher dessus. Son attitude parfois insouciante l'attendrissait, l'apaisant dans l'idée qu'il avait encore un peu de joie de vivre. Après ce qu'il avait vu l'autre nuit, il avait besoin de voir Link pure et innocent.

Ils descendirent tout en bas du domaine et suivirent un chemin entre la sylve. Perdu hors des sentiers qu'il empruntait habituellement, l'élu se laissa guider en admirant le paysage. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé qu'il écarquilla les yeux, estomaqué.

C'était un petit lac entouré d'arbres et de végétations cristallisées et phosphorescentes. Les lianes de feuillages chutant vers l'eau étaient parsemées de fleurs lumineuses et bleutés, les lucioles et les fées passant entre elles. La fantasmagorie était couronnée par la lune qui surplombait les cieux dégagés, rendant à l'endroit la douceur qui le rendait roi.

Muet devant une telle splendeur, Link admira chaque recoin d'un regard, détaillant ce qui l'entourait. Il fut devancé par Sidon, attirant son regard sur lui, et il le vit entrer dans l'eau peu profonde. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il ôta ses bottes pour le suivre. Il sauta dans l'eau, s'amusant avec les quelques petits poissons qui fuyaient au premier mouvement.

Par mégarde pendant son jeu, il éclaboussa le prince. Il se stoppa, désolé de son geste, et le questionna du regard pour savoir si tout allait bien. Le large sourire carnassier qu'il eut en réponse le fit frissonner à la fois d'inquiétude et de désire. Sidon se pencha alors rapidement pour l'éclabousser aussi de ses mains, s'amusant de son petit cri de surprise pincé par la pudeur.

Désormais bien mouillé, l'Hylien raide lui jeta un regard de défis, et se mit à sourire aussi. Il répliqua alors, donnant un coup de pied dans l'eau. Son amoureux ne resta pas inactif et fit de même, les emportant dans une bataille longue qui leur tira plusieurs rires. Ils passèrent un long moment ainsi, finissant par se rouler dans l'eau.

N'ayant plus pieds à cet endroit, Link resta à califourchon sur le ventre du Zora, et leva la tête pour admirer les étoiles. Sidon profita de l'instant pour l'admirer, appréciant les lueurs pastels et bleutées sur sa peau bronzé par le soleil. Il lui caressa doucement la joue, attirant son regard dans le sien. Un doux sourire fut échangés. L'élu se rapprocha de sa tête en sautillant, s'appuyant sur ses mains pour avancer le bassin, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Ils apprécièrent longuement l'instant, laissant le temps s'arrêter, et le monde s'effacer. Ils avaient rarement l'occasion d'être ainsi serein, sans avoir à se méfier de ce qui pourraient être caché dans les fourrés. Par dessus tout, ils pouvaient être eux même, n'ayant nullement besoin de se cacher derrière un masque de professionnalisme et d'assurance.

Malgré que l'instant était agréable et qu'ils auraient désiré le prolonger, ils durent rentrer, et séparément pour éviter tous soupçons. Link le rejoignit dans son lit, grimpant sur son corps pour démarrer un baiser fiévreux. Ils s'échangèrent un bref regard avant de commencer leur danse amoureuse.

Le lendemain matin, le blond se prépara à partir, plaçant un foulard autour de sa nuque pour dissimuler les marques de passion. Les traces de dents pointues trahiraient de suite l'identité du fautif. Il fut raccompagné par Sidon jusqu'à l'entrée du domaine, rien d'anormal pour un prince envers son invité de marque. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois, ne sachant pas s'ils se reverront un jour ; les temps étaient troublés, et leurs destins, incertains.

\- Fait bien attention à toi, Link. Les routes sont dangereuses.

Il hocha la tête, mais se stoppa alors qu'il avait amorcé un mouvement pour partir. Le regard suppliant de son amant en disait long, et il le comprit aisément. Il déglutit, la même angoisse habituelle le prenant au ventre comme à chaque fois qu'il allait parler.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux. Merci pour tout.

Sidon sourit, heureux d'avoir entendu sa voix avant qu'il ne parte. Il lui fit sa petite pose habituelle d'encouragement, rendant la scène un peu comique, et explosa de joie d'entendre Link pouffer. Ce dernier, après un signe de la main, tourna les talons et commença son périple.

Son sourire se brisa en fixant l'horizon, inquiet pour la suite des événements. Néanmoins, il avait le cœur bien plus léger après cette petite interlude, et il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de se prendre quelques jours.

Par la suite il n'eut presque pas le temps de penser, passant par monts et par vaux pour retrouver Zelda et l'accompagner. L'ambiance était spéciale car il commençait à peine à se souvenir d'elle, qui, à son contraire, se rappelait parfaitement de lui.

Elle continuait de le fixer tandis qu'ils chevauchaient côte à côte, traversant la plaine. Link commençait à être mal à l'aise, rougissant avec embarra en cherchant à ne pas croiser son regard insistant. Le fait qu'elle ne bat pas une fois des paupières était un peu effrayant. Il se réinstalla sur sa selle, éclaircissant sa voix, et chercha de quoi occuper son esprit. Puis, la jeune héritière le pointa du doigt.

\- Toi, t'es amoureux !

Il s'étrangla subitement, se mettant à tousser en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Il était plus rouge que les piments qu'ils peuvent trouver aux bords des chemins. Zelda explosa de rire, s'attendant à cette réaction : elle l'avait fait exprès.

Link tenta de fuir le sujet, se redressant en regardant ailleurs. Son amie se rapprocha, mais il talonna sa monture pour prendre les devants. Elle rit en le rattrapant.

\- Oh non ! Je te connais, Link ! Alors, c'est qui ? fit-elle avec enthousiasme en le poussant gentiment par le bras. Aller, dis-moi !

Son guerrier rougit plus encore, refusant visiblement de répondre. La princesse insista en le secouant un peu, finissant par venir lui pincer la joue, connaissant sa gêne profonde au contacte physique. Après s'être bien amusé de sa timidité, elle se réinstalla correctement sur son cheval, qui n'avait nullement été décontenancé car trop habitué.

\- Bon alors, qui c'est ?

Face à son insistance, il soupira en baissant les épaules, montrant qu'il abandonnait. Zelda sautilla avec impatience, se demandant bien qui avait pu séduire ce garçon au silence aussi grand que son cœur. Il se tourna pour fouiller dans une des sacoches derrière lui, et dénicha rapidement ce qu'il cherchait pour le tendre à son amie.

Elle le prit et détailla le large bracelet d'argent aux arabesques nombreuses et somptueuses. Elle chercha d'abord la provenance du bijou, puis, en le tournant, ce fut claire. Le symbole de la royauté Zora, une larme d'aigue-marine l'habillant, était au centre. Elle se raidit en s'écriant, se tournant vers Link qui était plus rouge que précédemment. Ses yeux brillaient de mille feu, et ses joues luisaient légèrement au soleil. Il était vraiment trop adorable, c'était dangereux pour lui.

\- AVEC LE ROI ?!

Link sursauta en paniquant, secouant ses mains devant lui en blêmissant. Zelda se détendit un peu, comprenant alors quelle était la dernière personne restante. Elle écarquilla les yeux pour le dévisager avant de lui rendre le bracelet.

\- Le prince Sidon ? Comment c'est arrivé ?!

Le pauvre Hylien était plus rouge encore si c'était possible, poussant la jeune femme a se demander s'il n'allait pas s'évanouir. Elle attendit impatiemment qu'il réponde, le fixant pour le pousser à se dépêcher. Embarrassé, Link organisa sa pensée en essayant de ne pas se concentrer sur son cœur qui s'emballait.

\- Je... Il... Il est gentil...

\- On raconte aussi qu'il est très beau, le taquina-t-elle, pouffant lorsqu'il s'embourba dans ses mots en confirmant sans le vouloir silencieusement ses dires. Alors, c'est toi qui t'es confessé ? Je doutes, t'es trop mignon pour oser faire ça.

\- Mi..., souffla le blond en mourant d'embarras.

\- C'est lui alors ?

Link détourna les yeux pour regarder l'horizon en ravalant sa pudeur, pivoine, puis hocha la tête avant de tourner ses prunelles vers son amie.

\- Je commençais à désespérer pour ton cas, c'est bien ! Tu vas souvent le voir ? Vous faites des trucs ensemble comme, se promener ? Discuter ? Passer du temps tranquillement ? commença-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de réagir à sa taquinerie, le voyant hocher la tête à chaque proposition. Ou autre chose de plus privé ? finit-elle avec un ton suggestif et haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

Link la regarda un petit instant, perplexe, avant de comprendre subitement. Cette fois, Zelda regretta et paniqua, son guerrier était si rouge et agité qu'elle crut bien qu'il allait mourir étouffé. Elle posa une main sur son épaule en lui tendant sa gourde d'eau. Elle le laissa se remettre de ses émotions en buvant un peu, digérant elle même la nouvelle. La réaction obtenue en disait long sur ce qui était déjà arrivé.

Le jeune homme se reprit finalement, calmant les hautes émotions qu'ils avait eu. Sachant pertinemment que Zelda avait deviné toute l'histoire, il fut terriblement embarrassé, et horriblement angoissé. Il lui lança un petit regard, frêle et rougissant, la tuant sur place tant il était adorable.

\- N'en dit pas un mot... Ce n'est pas officiel...

\- C'est à cause de la situation entre les Hyliens et les Zoras ? Nos deux peuples sont en paix maintenant, et Hyrule, en dehors de Ganon, est calme, fit-elle pour le rassurer, mais vit rapidement que ça ne fit pas effet. Ne t'en fait pas, je ne dirais rien. Je te l'ai déjà dit : tu pourras toujours me faire confiance.

Il lui sourit pauvrement, et ils continuèrent leur route. Elle lui demanda s'il était retourné au domaine récemment, chose qu'il confirma d'un hochement de tête en rougissant. Il ne dit rien à propos des raisons de sa venue, n'ayant pas envie de se plaindre alors qu'il y avait pire ailleurs. Trop de gens comptaient sur lui, il ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre.

En se sentant au bord du gouffre, à fixer constamment le vide pendant qu'il planait en pensant lâcher prise pour se soulager, il avait réagit. Mourir n'était pas la solution, et de toute façon, la déesse le réincarnerait ou le ressusciterait, le seul moyen pour que tout s'arrête pour lui serait de tout simplement disparaître. Il regrettait de l'avoir avoué à Sidon, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, chose qui était inévitablement arrivé, mais cela l'avait tout de même soulagé.

Comme il était déprimé, il avait eu le besoin urgent de retrouver son amant. Alors il avait utilisé la tablette Sheikah pour se téléporter d'une tour à une autre plus proche du domaine, et avait rapidement fait le chemin. Il avait monté la montagne en courant sans s'arrêter, n'ayant même pas penser à changer d'armure pour tout simplement remonter le courant. Il avait couru, comme si sa vie en dépendait. En fait, à cet instant, elle en dépendait réellement.

En arrivant au domaine, les gardes l'avaient laissé passer en craignant qu'une catastrophe soit arrivé. Il avait cherché la silhouette de son compagnon tout en continuant de courir, faisant un boucan du diable avec son équipement et son sac plein à craqué.

Lorsqu'il l'eut enfin trouvé, il s'était jeté contre lui, tombant à moitié tant il était épuisé, et avait enlacer sa taille aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Sidon avait été aussi pétrifié de stupeur que Meryth avec qui il parlait. Les deux Zoras s'étaient échangés un regard, cherchant à savoir si l'autre savait quelque chose sur l'état étonnant de l'Hylien. Perdu, ils ont décidés de l'emmener dans les alvéoles royales pour qu'il se repose dans une chambre d'ami.

Link n'avait rien dit à Sidon, refusant de répondre à son interrogatoire inquiet. Néanmoins, il a dû comprendre l'essentiel parmi son silence, se doutant déjà que son périple était aussi périlleux qu'éprouvant. Le prodige avait donc apprécié qu'il ne continue pas par la suite, mais qu'il s'occupe de lui pour le couvrir de son affection. Il en avait eu terriblement besoin, et en avait grandement profité. Quant à la dernière soirée qu'ils avaient passé, elle avait juste été parfaite, et l'avait complètement remit d'aplomb.

Certes, faire un détour au domaine Zora pour quelques jours était risqué, car c'était autant de jours de retard sur Ganon, mais cela était nécessaire. Il avait besoin d'une pause, même courte, et surtout, il avait besoin de Sidon. Il n'aurait pas pensé que l'amour ferait ainsi ressortir certaines failles qu'il tentait depuis toujours de dissimuler. Cependant, cet homme le comprenait sans même qu'il n'ait prit une respiration, devinant ce dont il avait besoin, et le comblait de bonheur ; c'était apaisant.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Link fixait doucement l'horizon avec un tendre sourire, l'expression légère, et visiblement détendue. En voyant cela, Zelda fut muette et impressionnée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire, puisqu'elle savait comment l'acheter par des desserts, ou un bon plat mijoté, mais ce sourire là était unique ; il était amoureux.

Elle sourit à son tour, heureuse de voir que son guerrier est enfin trouvé un peu de paix dans sa vie tumultueuse.


End file.
